Season 1-Episode 2 (TGI)
Total Glitzy Island Episode 2: Bonding It was a Peaceful Morning. The trees were russling. The sun shimmer. And the Battlers were sleeping. But obviously, days like this don't last long. So just like that a huge horn was heard! "Oh sweet merciful Crap!" Aaron yelled floating outside. "Gahhh! Whats all the noise today? Darius yelled. "Maybe its Tubba's stomach!" Xavier said. "Yea Yea Blame it on the fat guy!" Tubba said arguing back. And Tubba and Xaiver started yelling insults and insults back into each other till Skeloetta had enough of course. "Can you two stop fighting for one second?! You've guys been at it for five minutes! Please just end this feud or we might as well quit! And I want that 1 million coins!" As Skeloetta Reasoned with the two. The second horn yelled also meaning the team was late! "We better hurry.." Gonzales said -At the Campfire- "And thats todays challenge!" Darwin explained to Great Battlers. "Thats nice to know but the other team isn't here idiot." Red.I.bro said. "Oh crap.." Darwin said. "Where here finally!" Skeloetta yelled. "Yea we were late because Fatty over here couldn't keep up!" Xavier insulted the club. *WACK*. Xavier was on the ground, with a club mark on his head. "Had to shut the failure up..." Tubba said Happily. "Amen to that!" Hatter said. "Now if you lazy battlers would let me finish...The challenge is!" Darwin continued. The camera would snap to a relay race. "In this challenge two random teamates will have the legs tied together and race up a large hill. After the make it to the top they will tie there hands together and use the Snowboard to slide there way down. First pair there win! "Now I have all your names put in this hat! If I pull out you and another teammates name thats the pair who's going to do the challenge! And the first pair are!" Darwin continued. "Hatter!" Darwin continued. "Oh awes-" Hatter was cut off by Darwin. "And...Red.I.Teal!" Darwin said. "Oh great.." Red said sarcastically. "Better not screw this up...." Melloetta said. "Baby I got this" Red said flirting with Meloetta. "Now for our next set we have...Xaiver!" Darwin said. "Wonderful..." Xavier said gloomy. "And your counter-part, TUBBA!" Darwin said pretty happy at the results. "WHAT????" The pair said in confusion. "Oh the irony..." Darius mumbled. "This is gonna be good...hehhehe.." Darwin whispered under his breath. -At the mountain- The pairs had there legs tied up read to get this over with. "On your marks...Get said..." Darwin continued. "COWS!" Darwin screamed. When he did this sent Xaiver tripping and landing face first into the dirt. That sent loads of laughter. "Ho Ho Ho...Alright now go!" And now Red and Hatter had a massive lead! "Come on step it up!" Tubba said dragging Xaiver up the hill. In about 10 more minutes Red and Hatter where 3/4 of the way up while Xaiver and Fatty-er I mean Tubba were only 2/4 up. and now in another 10 minutes Red and Hatter where up! "Ok so tie my hands to your han-" "Wait! Isn't my hands suppose to be tying?" Hatter interrupted "WHO GIVES A CRAP JUST TIE IDIOT!" Red yelled, really annoyed with Hatter. "Ok Ok sheesh no wonder everyone calls you a-" -THIS SCENE WAS ERASED FOR TERROISM- Pair 1 (A.K.A Red and Hatter) went down the slope but little did they know is that one of the snowboards were made outta poor material. Now we cut back to Tubba and Xaiver (Or Pair 2). They have made it to the top! "Come on Fat-so we have no time to lose!" Xavier yelled pulling Tubba on to the snowboard. "But don't we have to-"Tubba was interrupted by Xaiver yelling a fussing (Like a 2 year old for more detail). It was close. Pair 1 had the poorly made snowboard while Pair 2 had the decent one. They were neck and neck as well. "Time to spice it up!" Darwin said using his his remote to activate Landmines! "Huh OH SHI-" Red said before there snowboard almost got blown up. "Turn left, Turn left!" Red screaming for his dear life. "Go right? Ok." Hatter said, going right. "NO I SAID G-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Red and Hatter both scream after getting hit by a land mine! "Huh? Oh shoot Xaiver!" Bubba yelled before throwing his club at a land mine. "Wait did you just- wait a minute!" Xavier said before grabbing a rock and throwing it at another rock. And as a miracle happened they where first! "WOOO!" They both screamed before hugging! "Wait what the..GET OFF OF ME YOU FOUL DEMON CLUBBA!" Xavier screamed running away before getting embarrassed more. "Well that was something" Darwin said before Pair 1 got here. "Pair 1 I'm sorry to say but....-" Darwin got interrupted once more by Red. "We lost I know.." Red said not caring anymore. "Acually you won!" Darwin said and right after heard cheers and groans. "But But how?" Red said confused. "Yea we were first fair and square!" Gonzales barged in. "Well for starters they forgot to tie there hands together amigo." Darwin explained. "Meaning instant elimination! "Great so those two idiots forgot the rules...Just great I swear some times I want to go home Arnet I right?" Darius complained while everyone was walking away. "Hey guys wait up you haven't heard my rant!" -8:00 Pm Night time Camp fire Glitz Revolters- "You've casted your votes and let me tell ya....Im shocked. But whatever the show must go on!" Darwin said. "Now people who get a Choco-bar are...Skeloetta, and Gonzales." Darwin said throwing the Candies. "And shockingly...Tubba and Xaiver are safe!" Darwin said doing the same with Skeloetta and Gonzales. "Final two are Dibby and Darius. Now Dibby has done nothing but float there for no reason..while Darius has done nothing but crack lame jokes and be a whiner..."Darwin said thrashing at the final two. "Hey I don't complain..I just rant!" Darius defended himself. "Well No matter because Dibby is safe!" Darius said while throwing her candy. "I LIKE CANDY!" Dibby said. "Thats the first time I ever saw her speak..Thats a first..But anyway Darius YOU.ARE.ELIMINATED!" "Wha-Wha???NOOOOOO!" Darius yelled trying to run away. -The slingshot- "Any last words before your sent to outer space?" Darwin said. "Wait I'm being sent to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darius shireked. "And no he isn't. But stay tune for next episode on your favorite reality TV show! TOTAL GLITZY ISLAND! -End-